The present invention relates to an adjustment and dialogue device for an electronic power control apparatus such as a speed variator.
Electronic speed variators are widely used in association with DC or AC motors for driving these variable speed motors.
The use in a speed variator of a display device or else of one or more light emitting diodes is known for displaying, for example, an operating condition and a fault condition of the variator. However, such display is limited and does not allow the operator to undertake a dialogue or to carry out a continuous adjustment of parameters closely related to the operation of the variator.
It is in fact desirable to be able to readily and continuously adjust parameters such as acceleration and deceleration ramps, the high and low speed stops, the voltage/frequency law in the case of a frequency converter, etc... and to display the values of these parameters.
The use of a dialogue terminal may be considered for this purpose, but that requires a specific connection and forms a complementary apparatus separate from the speed variator.
It is an object of the invention to allow adjustment of the main operating parameters of an electronic power control apparatus such as a speed variator, using simple means integrated in the variator and readily accessible, while not allowing operations which would lead to untimely disturbances.
Another object is to facilitate the dialogue with the operator and so that this latter, through the display means used for the adjustment, can examine other non adjustable operating data or detect operating defects of the speed variator.